


Manual para Casanovas Tempranos

by poetdameron



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (2015), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tony centric, abuso, bipolaridad, bisexualidad, desde que era un niño hasta el futuro, feminismo, homofobia, machismo, mención de enfermedad mental, mención de la bofetada que hank le da a jan, mención de violencia domestica, no se fien de mis criterios, sexismo, tanto hank como jan y hope los base en mis lecturas y creencias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark conoció a los amigos de sus padres y los llamó tíos. Prácticamente fue educado por Edwin Jarvis y vio como a un padre a este, y a Hank Pym. Creció jugando con Hope Van Dyne y después se descarrió. Luego apareció Pepper, gracias al cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual para Casanovas Tempranos

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he dicho que mis fanfictions centrados en Tony Stark son mis favoritos, y es por eso que esté salió de un día para otro tras ver el trailer de Ant-Man y el primer episodio de Agent Carter. Tampoco miento cuando digo que Hank Pym es uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo defenderé a capa y espada, hay que ser habido lector de comics para entender que su bipolaridad no es juego y le costó no solo cometer errores atroces, sino perder a su esposa y herirla en su locura. Es por esto que Hank aparece aquí, como uno de los mentores de Tony, sino es que su amigo y casi un padre. El giro que el MCU le pueda a dar a este personaje me intriga mucho, ya quiero ver que es lo que pasa.
> 
> Por otra parte, Pepper es importante para Tony como lo es para mi. Otro de mis personajes preferidos, la niña de mis ojos, yo misma. Y en este fic quise tratar como una mujer tan increíble como ella puede estar enamorada de un sexista como Stark. Así mismo, el fic habla de las complejas relaciones de Tony con los adultos que lo rodearon en su infancia, Hope Van Dyne y la evolución de su persona, como alguien que fue criado en el machismo puede cambiar para bien si toma la decisión de hacerlo, si se da cuenta de sus acciones.
> 
> Este fic iba a ser originalmente solo sobre la relación de Peggy y Tony, una relación imaginaria por mi parte, por supuesto. Pero acabo siendo Tony y toda esta primera generación de héroes. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Como saben, Tony Stark ES mi personaje favorito.

**Manual para Casanovas Tempranos**

**I**

Verse involucrado en problemas y chispas que salen de aparatos hechos por su padre eran cosas comunes para la agenda diaria de Tony Stark cuando apenas tenía unos años. Howard corría atrás de él diciendo “no” mientras su madre se reía al fondo y Jarvis suspiraba pidiendo paciencia a su jefe para el pequeño al que había engendrado con su mujer. Después de esos primeros años que en realidad no recordaba, las cosas se habían tornado un tanto oscuras con el ir y venir de sus padres, las pláticas en el despacho de su padre con las personas que llamaba tíos y las largas horas solitarias que muy pocas veces eran llenadas con risas de travesuras con una pequeña amiga a la que hoy en día tiene mucho tiempo que no ve.

Podía recordar los veranos soleados en Malibú con su mamá jugando con él, la manera en que corría tras suyo y lo cargaba para llenarlo de besos, como jugaban en su recamara y las veces que le leía cuentos y cuando le regaló un telescopio para que pudiera aprenderse las constelaciones del libro que Edwin Jarvis le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Maria Stark era la madre perfecta y también la mujer más bella que hubiera conocido, Tony estaba seguro de ello.

Y la miraba hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba con toda la admiración del universo, completamente convencido de que su madre era un ser astral y de luz pura, llegada a la tierra para bendecirlo a él y a su padre, que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa por esos días. Pero cuando llegaba, las cosas parecían mejorar un poco, lo hacían porque mamá sonreía y entonces Tony entendió que su madre no era la mujer para él si no para su padre. Él tendría que encontrar la suya, y de esto estaba seguro a los cinco años.

**II**

Primero llegó la tía Peggy, Margo, como su madre la llamaba, que en realidad no tenía gran interés en ponerle atención, así que él tampoco le puso mucha que digamos. Pero Jarvis lo enseñó a saludarla cada que la veía, hablarle con respeto y admirarla poco a poco. Tony se prometió a sí mismo que solo se casaría si alguna vez encontraba una Margaret Carter para él, nada ni nadie más. Jarvis, por su parte, se reía por lo bajo al escuchar esto y, sin que Tony lo supiera, se lo contaba a los adultos, quienes reían deleitados y Peggy, en silencio, miraba de reojo al pequeño y antes de irse, acariciaba su negro cabello a modo de despedida para volver a esa enorme, lujosa y casi sin sentido casa a la que llamaban un hogar, dentro de una semana o menos, repitiendo el patrón de saludo-despedida con Tony, hasta que un día se quedó parada frente a él y lo miró con esos ojos enormes que se cargaba.

Tony le regresó la mirada, quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien o si había hecho algo para molestarla. De una manera naturalmente infantil, le tenía un poco de miedo o quizá era respeto, pero en ese momento era demasiado chico como para entenderlo: entonces ella le sonrió. Podía recordar que no dijo nada y también recordaba, volteando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto porque su propio pensamiento lo abrumaba, que se sonrojó en ese momento por haber sido objeto de la atención de la mujer que recordaba casi como su primer amor, o algo así. Ahora que estaba grande, casi podía adivinar la razón de su sonrisa y el solo pensamiento hacía sentir mal a su yo de seis años.

Peggy Carter le había sonreído porque traía una playera del Capitán América puesta.

**III**

El siguiente que conoció, uno de sus más grandes ídolos en ese tiempo, fue Henry Pym. Hank, como su padre lo llamaba amistosamente cada que ponía un pie en la propiedad Stark. Al Doctor Pym lo recordaba entre risas porque siempre le hacía reír, además de que le daba gracia verlo sudar y secar su sudor cuando su madre le preguntaba: “¿y para cuando una boda?” y el famoso “¿al menos ya hay novia?”. También recordaría siempre cuando un día llegó sin invitación y sin previo aviso, casi entró corriendo a donde su padre grababa algo mientras él jugaba a sus espaldas, gritando que “ella ha dicho que sí”. Maria fue más rápida que Howard, ella enseguida le tomó del rostro y le sonrió felicitándolo, diciendo que lo tenía merecido y que más le valía ser un buen esposo.

-¿Vas a casarte, tío Hank?  
-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Janet se muere por conocerte, Tony; estoy seguro de que te adorará como todos por aquí.  
Él no dijo nada, solo asintió y le sonrió a su tío- A veces parece que solo tú y Jarvis lo hacen… -Murmuró, sabiendo que su tío no iba a escucharle en lo absoluto.

Maria Stark entró de nuevo a la sala con copas en la mano, Howard con una botella de lo que más tarde reconocería como champan. Jarvis se lo llevó de ahí casi enseguida, no sin antes recibir un beso en la frente por parte de Hank y una mirada casi de… lastima.

Desde entonces, no podía evitar sentirse alérgico al sentimiento de lastima dirigido hacia él, algo con lo que se encuentra con mucha frecuencia aun ahora.

**IV**

Hank Pym se casó el 12 de marzo en California, y Tony sabía que su mujer era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida: vestida de blanco, con su corto cabello castaño bien peinado, sus labios rojos y sus pecas adorables, besando a Hank y mirándolo como si fuera lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. Su madre lo abrazó fuertemente y le murmuró al oído: “¿no se ven felices?”, él solo asintió antes de ser besado en la mejilla por Maria.

-Es hermosa, Jarvis. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?  
El mencionado volteó a verlo casi enseguida- ¿La señorita Carter, joven?  
-No –Tony la buscó con la mirada entonces-. No, no la he visto. ¿Dónde está?  
-Ah -Jarvis lo jaló ligeramente, posicionándolo a la izquierda-, justo ahí. Con la señorita Angie.  
-¡Ya la vi! –Anunció, observando a la mujer en vestido palo de rosa y a la otra en su vestido azul-. Ah, ellas también se ven muy bonitas. ¿Por qué hay tantas mujeres bonitas, Jarvis?  
-Espero que esto no sea un problema… -El mayordomo carraspeó antes de continuar:- Creo que cada mujer es bella a su propio estilo, joven. No hay excepciones.  
Tony ladeó la cabeza- Debes tener razón, nunca he conocido a una mujer fea… Pero, hablaba de Janet, Jarvis. ¿Has visto a la tía Janet? ¡Es preciosa!  
-Sí, la señora Pym es bella sin duda alguna.  
-Ya sé que dije que solo me casaría si encontraba a alguien como la tía Peggy, ¡pero Janet!  
-Seguramente encontrará a su propia Janet, joven.  
-¿Por qué no las dos?  
-Porque… -Jarvis pareció pensarlo-. Bueno, no todas las personas están de acuerdo en las relaciones polígamas, joven.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Personas con más de una pareja, cuyas parejas saben esto y están de acuerdo, y probablemente tengan más parejas también.  
Tony frunció el ceño- Que asco –Dijo-. No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a una mujer que tenga de las dos. Como la inteligencia de la tía Peggy y sus labios, la sonrisa de la tía Janet y su cariño por el tío Hank.  
-Ah, eso –Jarvis miró a un lado como si quisiera comprobar que nadie le había escuchado-. Estoy seguro de que encontrará alguien que lo quiera por como es y quien será en ese momento, joven Tony.  
-Eso espero…

Janet lo miró desde la mesa del pastel, le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Tony le saludó con la mano. La mujer lo llamó con ellos, Tony partió el pastel con la feliz pareja y besó la mejilla de ambos tíos con cariño.

**V**

Tony sí conoció a una mujer fea en esos años, se trataba de su prima o algo así. Era la hija del tío Hank y la tía Janet, un pequeño bulto enrojecido que no paraba de llorar cuando fue de visita con sus padres.

Ese día se quedó sentado en una esquina de brazos cruzados mientras los adultos palabreaban acerca de la hermosura de la niña, de cuan bendecida estaba por nacer del amor de ellos dos, sus planes a futuro y lo feliz que sería una vez creciera. Tony podía decir una cosa o dos acerca de lo equivocados que estaban.

Y era fea, era fea porque nadie lo estaba volteando a ver.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Jarvis sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
-Sí.

No dijo nada más.

Más tarde, cuando la tía Peggy y su “amiga especial”, como la llamaba Maria, llegaron, Tony fue dejado en la sala de la casa y se dedicó a más bien observar los inventos más desastrosos de su tío, bostezar y finalmente quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó, estaba acostado en su cama y en pijama.

**VI**

Ya de grande, Tony aprendió algo nuevo sobre su tía Peggy: es bisexual.

Su “amiga especial”, la guapa Angie Martinelli, era más bien su novia.

Cuando era un niño, la idea seguramente no le hubiera disgustado ni tampoco confundido, porque Edwin Jarvis siempre estuvo a su lado para aclararle la mente y abrirla un poco aun cuando al final se convirtió en un sexista, acosador y cerdo hombre. Tony estaba consciente de que su viejo amigo estaría muy decepcionado de él y que estaba dañando su memoria con esto, pero una parte muy suya de él no podía evitarlo. Pero la otra parte, la que aún conservaba algo de cordura, fue la que decidió visitar a Peggy Carter para expresar su gratitud por todo lo que ella hizo por él, así como su apoyo y las veces que le regaló una sonrisa cuando más solo se sentía, así como hacerle ver que, solo por sí acaso lo necesitaba, él estaba completamente seguro que Angie la había amado tanto como ella la amó, y que el haberse casado no la hacía una traidora ni nada por el estilo. Vaya si él sabía de esas cosas de ser visto raro.

Así que se quedó escuchando la historia que su tía pudiera contarle, la de como una simple muchacha se convirtió en una amiga, después en una aliada y más tarde en una amante. Se fascinó escuchando el secreto, el cómo se tenían que ocultar antes y la manera en que Peggy podía describir el sabor del labial ajeno en sus labios, las marcas que este dejaba en la piel y que tan indeleble era. Tony le sonrió antes de despedirse, prometiendo que volvería a verla pronto y que si algún día adquiría la habilidad de escribir correctamente, así como la de no morir de la flojera constantemente, redactaría la historia lésbica estilo noair más bella que el mundo hubiera obtenido. Peggy se rio de su tonto chiste, así como se reía de la mayoría de sus ocurrencias desde la adolescencia, lo despidió con la mirada y Tony cumplió su primera promesa.

**VII**

Hope Van Dyne era prácticamente diez año menor que él y le pateaba el trasero en juegos simples de Gran Turismo y Black Jack.

Su prima era su más brillante rival y nunca pensó que llegaría a apreciarla a pesar de los primeros años de disgusto que tuvo con ella. A penas era una morra de siete años cuando sus padres se ofrecieron a cuidarla y finalmente pudo entablar una conversación con ella que no fuera más que simples saludos, preguntas de cortesía e intercambio de miradas incomodas. Esa noche, Tony era un adolescente idiota que estaba castigado y ella una niña que debía ser cuidada mientras papá y mamá tenían un momento a solas.

Era lista como ella sola, perspicaz y tramposilla si no le miraba bien, un éxito de mujer, según podía asegurar desde ese preciso momento. Y fue justo gracias a eso que nunca le faltó un pretexto para jamás verla como algo más que su casi hermana, hoy daba gracias a Dios o lo que fuera por eso.

Una vez más, Tony se percató de que no había mujeres feas. Y aceptó que estaba equivocado.

**VIII**

Pym era un estúpido.

Janet había llegado en medio de un tranquilo sábado hecha un mar de lágrimas con una mejilla enrojecida donde un golpe se inflamaba, Hope venía tras ella sin expresión alguna y Jarvis corrió a atender a la niña mientras Maria se encargaba de su madre. No dijo nada en toda la tarde, no fue hasta la noche, cuando Janet había salido de la casa con expresión solemne y su hija de la mano, que Tony tuvo el valor de preguntar a su madre que había sucedido. Y jamás olvidaría su respuesta.

-Oh, tuvo la imprudencia de meterse con los asunto de Hank.  
-¿Qué con eso, mamá?  
-Ya sabes, Tony. Hay cosas por las que no vale la pena una pregunta, y los asuntos de un esposo no se cuestionan. Debió haber dejado a Hank en lo suyo y ella en lo de ella. Pero lo bueno es que ya ha regresado a su casa, ¿no?  
-Mamá –Comenzó a decir-: ¿El tío Hank le pegó a la tía Janet? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?  
-Bueno… -La mujer le alisó el cuello de la camisa que traía puesta-. Sí, eso pasó. Pero ya sabes cómo es Hank, cielo. Seguro no quiso hacerlo.  
-¿Qué? –Jamás había mirado horrorizado a su madre, esa vez lo hizo-. Mamá, ¿qué? ¡No, eso no está bien! Es como si papá te pegara a ti, jamás permitiría eso.  
-Oh, cielo… -Ella le sonrió acariciando su mejilla-. Está bien, tesoro. Como dije, hay asuntos en los que no debemos meternos.  
-Mamá, -dijo, tomándola de los hombros con suavidad- ¿papá te ha pegado?  
Maria guardó silencio y lo miró de frente con la sonrisa congelada- Es hora de ir a dormir, Anthony.

Ella solo lo llamaba Anthony cuando mentía.

Tony preguntó a Edwin por consejo y una aclaración, Jarvis le contestó con toda la serenidad que conocía y le pidió que descansara para en la mañana poder hablar mejor. Era tarde, Tony no durmió en toda la noche con los ojos hinchados del llanto y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca sería como su padre o el tío Hank. Él nunca golpearía a una mujer.

**IX**

-Cuando era un niño solía pensar que nunca sería como mi padre y me prometí a mí mismo que jamás le pegaría a una mujer. Pero he roto esa promesa, ¿verdad?  
Virginia Potts levantó la mirada de su pequeño escritorio y miró a su jefe desde su lugar- ¿Ha golpeado a alguna mujer? –Preguntó ligeramente vacilante.  
Tony guardó silencio, Nueva York viviendo bajo los efectos de la lluvia a sus espaldas- No –Dijo al fin-. Pero todas estas cosas que hago, es como golpearlas de todas formas.  
-No sé de qué está hablando, señor.

Ella sabía, todo mundo sabía de qué hablaba.

Hablaba de su constante alardeo por sus logros sexuales y conquistas femeninas, a sus exposiciones casuales de estas mujeres como trofeos y sus palabras hirientes, la manera triste en que Peggy Carter lo miraba cuando la visitaba y las veces que se había negado a contestarle el teléfono. Virginia pareció esperar un nuevo comentario, pero al no recibir nada siguió tecleando rápidamente en la computadora y Tony la observó desde su lugar en los muebles de visitas. Había insistido en acompañarla, su constante coqueteo con ella no servía y en más de una ocasión, ella le había asegurado que no dudaría en abrir una demanda en su contra si pensaba en acosarla. Por algo fue su tía quien se la recomendó como una excelente secretaria, Tony estaba seguro de que era así. Ladeó la cabeza en su lugar, relamiendo sus labios mientras la borrachera se le iba a los pies y pensaba cada vez más claro, más triste, más real.

Pero, Virginia era real también.

-Le he dicho cosas horribles a muchas mujeres, las he usado de bálsamos de felicidad a través de simple sexo, he herido sus sentimientos y manipulado sus propias palabras. Aunque jamás le he pegado a una, creo que eso… podría ser un equivalente. ¿Verdad?  
-Creo que sí –Contestó ella mirándolo con firmeza.  
-No me gusta.  
-Entonces ya no lo haga.  
-Sí.

Era hermosa, realmente pelirroja y astuta, podía reconocer que era inteligente y lo mantenía a raya cuando más se necesitaba de su concentración. Raro, porque también lo distraía terriblemente y también era la primera vez que a Tony le molestaba ser distraído por una mujer. Le molestaba porque le llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos que tenían que ver con lo romántico y él no es romántico a menos que sea para conseguir una cita, y ella ya lo había rechazado. Como no temía llevarle la contraria, era efectiva a la hora de realizar sus tareas y Tony admiraba sus corazonadas, la pasión con la que defendía sus puntos y cuan correcta era con quien debía tratar, nunca deteniéndose a ser lambiscona con nadie y siempre corriendo adelante cuando las cosas se ponían incluso más difíciles.

Y sus pecas, por Dios, sus pecas.

-Una chica me dijo hace poco que algún día encontraría a una mujer que me haría cambiar y que esa mujer me pondría en mi lugar al rechazarme.  
Ella se rio de eso, subiendo la mirada le sonrió- Probablemente.  
-Creo que encontrarla implicaría primero dejar la bebida, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de buena mujer se me acercaría con un vodka en la mano todos los días?  
-Debería hacerlo.  
-¿Tú qué opinas realmente, Potts? ¿Encontraré a la mujer de mi vida?  
Virginia se quedó callada unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza de rulos preciosos le volvió a sonreír- Creo firmemente que encontrara a la indicada algún día, señor Stark.

Después, regreso a sus deberes a altas horas de la noche en las oficinas de _Stark Industries_ y él la miró todo el tiempo.

-Creo que ya la he encontrado.

**X**

Maria Stark falleció el 1ero. de febrero de 1991 y Tony se encerró desde entonces en él mismo, se convirtió en lo que más odiaba y alejó a quien más lo quería. Jarvis lo siguió cuidando a pesar de ello.

**XI**

A Tony no le gustaban mucho las bodas, le recordaban a las veces en que vio a sus mujeres favoritas vestir de blanco y no caminar hacia el altar con él frente a este. Era un pensamiento infantil que vino a él cuando aún era un niño, hoy de grande le tenía cierta aversión a las relaciones de pareja y le encantaba culpar de ello a la sociedad, por no permitir que alguien tan genial como Peggy Carter pudiera vivir una vida tranquila con Angie, a su padre y a Pym por ser un par de mierda de maridos. Y a este lo vio por última vez en el funeral de sus padres, Janet y Hope iban con él, ambas lo habían abrazado y deseado lo mejor para él, su más sentido pésame y esas cosas. Hank, por su parte, lo había apartado del resto del mundo y dicho otras tantas palabras que de interesantes no tuvieron nada, aunque hoy en día se arrepentía de no haber escuchado con atención, pues la curiosidad mató al gato.

Después de eso, no volvió a acercarse a Pym ni por asomo. Tampoco lo siguió invitando a las fiestas de caridad ni lo llamó en su cumpleaños, a penas y le contestaba el teléfono cuando el viejo hacía amago de buscarlo. ¿Lo malo? Se alejó de Jan y Hope con ello, las dejó a un lado y las ignoró por el bien de su berrinche de niño idiota. Y para luego ya era tarde.

**XII**

-Señor -Happy lo llamó a la puerta de su zona de trabajo-, tiene una llamada telefónica.  
Stark levantó la cabeza y lo miró en el umbral de la puerta- No estoy. Ni si quiera en el país, simplemente no estoy. Y no estaré por un par de meses, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Señor, la mujer en la línea asegura que es su prima.  
-¿Prima? No tengo primas, Happy por Dios. Pareces nuevo.  
-Pero señor…  
-Es Hope Van Dyne, señor Stark –Interrumpió Virginia Potts, que bajaba con su café-. Debería contestar, está llorando en la línea.  
-Dame esa maldita cosa, Happy…

Ella murió empezando el milenio, cuando Hope y él ya estaban grandes y entendían lo que era la muerte, porque llegaba y que no podían hacer nada para evitarla. Habló con su prima por horas al teléfono y no pudo soltar una sola lagrima, tan solo la escuchó a ella balbucear una y otra vez que nunca supo cómo sucedió y en qué momento había llegado la hora, pero que simplemente había sucedido. Luego habló sobre el servicio que se ofrecería a la familia y amigos, que su familia materna no estaría contenta de ver a su padre, pero que al viejo le subiría el ánimo ver al pequeño Stark después de tantos años. Tony también sabía que _Pym Tech_ estaba en declive y que el Doctor no estaría en la mejor de las posiciones con el oasis de su vida desapareciendo finalmente.

-Haré lo posible por ir, Hope.  
-Por favor, Tony. No tanto por mí, es por él. Se morirá de tristeza.  
-A todos nos llega la hora…  
-No a él, Tony. No ahorita. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

Quizá Hope era demasiado ingenua, quizá nunca supo que su padre había golpeado a su madre, quizá solo tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

-Voy para allá.  
Casi escuchó a Hope asentir- ¿Crees que podrías…? ¿Crees que podrías traer a la tía Peggy y a la tía Angie? Serían un gran apoyo y sé que los hijos de Peggy siguen algo enojados con ella…  
-Claro. Ahí estaremos.

Nunca supo de donde, pero sacó las fuerzas para preguntarle a Virginia que lo acompañara porque esta misión no iba a hacerla solo y ella se quedó quieta un momento antes de asentir, los dos sabían que se estaban involucrando de más. Pero los dos querían que estuvieran involucrados más allá de los papeles en la oficina.

**XIII**

Stark odiaba los funerales casi tanto como odiaba las bodas, por no decir que le parecían lo mismo: un lugar lleno de gente que pretendes apreciar, con lágrimas de algunos y risas de otros, fotos y la prensa por todas partes, blanco y negro, flores y un adiós. Además, estos parecían involucrar a las mismas personas que apreciaba siendo un niño. Uno a uno se habían comenzado a ir y Tony no podía evitar sentir que no estaba preparado para nada de esto, mientras que Peggy parecía cada día más consciente de que quizá sería la última de todos sus amigos por morir y tal vez era un castigo divino por las cosas en las que se vio involucradas, las que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir y las cosas malas que terminó dejando pasar con tal de acabar con un mal mayor. Después de todo, el negro es la presencia de todo color mientras que el blanco no es más que la ausencia de este pero para cada sombra siempre se necesita luz.

Angie no había cambiado desde los 80’s, al menos eso le parecía a Tony, cuya secretaria personal estaba tratando de no estar tan maravillada de ver la famosa señora Carter en persona después de haber trabajado para ella por escasos dos meses años atrás. Peggy, por su parte, había preferido salir de la sala del velorio de su vieja amiga tras confirmar que Hank Pym y su hija no habían llegado aún de una corta conferencia que la empresa se vio en necesidad de hacer acerca del comunicado sobre la defunción de la señora de la casa. Y Potts la siguió cuando se le fue solicitado, Stark asintió en su dirección como si necesitara un permiso y Happy se quedó con él, saludando gente a la que hubiera preferido no ver nunca.

-Haces un gran trabajo cuidándole la espalda a ese muchacho –Aseguró Peggy cuando el aire de la mañana que comienza a convertirse en tarde le golpeó el rostro, Angie comenzó a acariciarle el cabello-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Te acomodo ese mechón rebelde que cargas. Espera… -Y de su bolsillo sacó un invisible, Virginia sonrió para sí misma-. Así estará mejor, no te muevas mucho, Peggy.  
-¿Ya? –Cuestionó mientras su amante terminaba de arreglar ese cabello, ella asintió-. Gracias –Y le sonrió antes de voltearse a mirar a la pelirroja con ellas-. Hacía años que no veía a Tony tan bien. Desde que sus padres murieron, ha estado en un constante ir y venir.  
-Con todo respeto -empezó ella-, si ahora está bien… entonces no quiero imaginar como era antes de conocerlo.  
Ella se rio del comentario, Angie le tomó el brazo siguiéndole la corriente- Sigue siendo un borracho, irrespetuoso como él solo y por más que se le intente ayudar, jamás aceptará que la necesita. Pero he visto como lo mantienes de tomar peores decisiones, y eso lo mantiene a raya. Estará bien.  
-Espero que sí –Virginia regresó la mirada adentro, donde Tony lidiaba solo con entrevistadores antes de que la sala comenzara a ponerse en movimiento-. Este evento en particular parece haberle dolido mucho, aunque no dice nada.  
-Adoraba a Hank cuando era un niño –Respondió Angie, Peggy asintió-. Se fue alejando de él, pero solía pasar mucho tiempo en su casa jugando con Hope y curioseando en sus cosas. No sabemos qué pasó.  
-Anthony cree que alejarse de Hank era la mejor solución a sus problemas de identidad, le costó mucho trabajo hacerse de una imagen propia. O al menos él cree que es propia.  
-¿Honestamente? –Continuó Angie, como si las dos fueran el mismo ente hablando-. Lo único que veo al ver a Tony en TV, es a Howard en la TV.  
-La fachada que ha elegido para sobrevivir por sí mismo, es la de imitar a su padre y querer superarlo en estupidez. Está lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que está haciendo, solo espero no se deje llevar por sus mentiras.  
Virginia guardó silencio un momento, las dos mujeres mayores comenzaron a prepararse para entrar al confirmar que el revuelo era por la llegada de los afectados- Espero que no.

Las tres entraron dejando en el aire el tema de conversación, Peggy negó con la cabeza ignorando los flashes de las cámaras y pasando de los guardias de seguridad que corrieron a socorrer a la familia, sacando a la prensa del lugar y alejando al tumulto de entrometidos de cada nuevo paso a la sala de velaciones, Hank Pym y Hope Van Dyn a la cabeza con Tony por detrás, la cola entre las patas como si cada acción ocurrida en esa sala hubiera sido su culpa y le estuvieran regañando con cada ruido causado entre la conmoción. Virginia se adelantó pidiendo disculpas, alcanzando a su jefe y colocándose a su lado sin decir nada. Angie sonrió por lo bajo, le apretó ligeramente el agarre a su mujer y esta le miró casi enseguida, ambas asintiendo en el mismo pensamiento, las mismas conclusiones alcanzadas por Tony en algún momento y de las que se sentía demasiado inseguro para hablar.

-Potts -la llamó-, anota una reunión privada con el Doctor Pym para el sábado a las seis de la tarde en su casa neoyorquina.  
-Tienes una conferencia ese día.  
-No tengo nada ese día, esto es de causa mayor. Asuntos familiares.  
-Claro, señor Stark.

Tony suspiró tenso, le quedaban dos tías, un tío y una prima. Todos cada vez más lejanos.

**XIV**

Un hombre que ha sido educado bajo el manto antiguo se recupera en la sala del conocimiento, los interesados se percatan con agradable sonrisa mientras le palpan los hombros y poco a poco se ha ganado una nueva familia conformada por mentes distintas de raras ideas, buenos momentos y cuestiones especiales, únicas y de ayuda, los héroes más poderosos sobre la tierra, los llaman.

Ahí ha conocido más gente valerosa que él, gente de la que no conocerá igual nunca. Gente como Natasha Romanoff, que lo engañó bellamente. Gente como Maria Hill, que entre ratos le recordaba a su propia madre. Gente como Sharon Carter, que era sobrina de su tía Peggy y, al igual que él, la admiraba y respetaba como a nadie en el mundo.

Luego, en silencio, tomaba decisiones sobre él mismo. Les sonreía y se reía de ellos, pero más tarde, los apreciaba y los respetaba.

Tony Stark no volvió a tratar mal a una mujer en su vida.

**XV**

Comenzó a salir con Pepper Potts una semana después de su cumpleaños en 2010, esa es, hoy por hoy, la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida.

**XVI**

-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte –Dijo a Hank Pym, canoso como el diablo.  
Este alzó la mirada, indicándole que continuara- Dime, hijo.

Tony guardó silencio pensando en las palabras que diría a continuación y en el momento en que se le ocurrió acudir a su tío, con quien no hablaba desde hacía años. No tenía razón alguna por renovar esta conexión, él podía seguir su vida por delante y quizá re-conectar con Hope, ¿pero Pym? Nada tenía que hacer con él. Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a la tía Jan?

Siempre, siempre desde ese terrible incidente, había querido saberlo. Hank Pym dejó de jugar con el aparato que tenía en las manos y guardó silencio un largo minuto. Luego alzó la mirada, la cara hecha un dilema con los labios apretados, tan apretados, que eran una sola línea blanca.

-No tengo excusa, Tony…

Hank Pym era bipolar. Tony lo entendió después de unos momentos de escuchar su historia y la tristeza con la que la contaba. Sí, efectivamente no tenía una excusa, había abofeteado a su esposa con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo con tal de continuar sus locos experimentos que luego lo dejaron casi en banca rota. Pero estaba enfermo. Y en esos días había cosas no entendidas o descubiertas que dejaban a los enfermos mentales con el estigma de sus errores al día a día. Entonces Tony se sintió mal consigo mismo, por haber abandonado al hombre que fue más su padre que el mismo Howard Stark y también por haber dejado de lado a la amorosa esposa de este, quien había creído en él hasta el último momento, quien a pesar de haberlo dejado por un tiempo, regresó cuando a su lado descubrió que era lo que le sucedía a su marido para ponerse tan mal de un momento a otro, porque de repente se decía alguien más y aseguraba haber asesinado a Hank Pym.

-Ella me perdonó –Comentó Pym-. Pero nunca me he perdonado a mí mismo. Ponerle un dedo encima de esa manera a Jan… es el peor de mis errores.

Y Hank Pym había cometido muchos y grandes errores, Tony lo miró y asintió.

-Ella te amaba.  
Hank asintió- La amaba, hijo. Y la amaré por el resto de mis días. Espero poder reunirme con ella algún día, pero… Jan era un ángel. La gente como yo no comparte el campo santo de ángeles como ella.

Tony volvió a asentir.

-Creo que estoy enamorado… Tío Hank.  
Pym sonrió por lo bajo, consciente de que esta era la primera vez que Tony lo llamaba así desde hacía años- ¿La pelirroja que estaba contigo en el servicio?  
-Sí. ¿Se nota?  
Él asintió, mirándolo con una sonrisa- Mucho. Pero creo que solo entre nosotros, los que te conocemos… y creo que ella también te ama.  
-No me digas eso, tío –Pidió, sentándose en una de las mesas del taller de Pym-. No me ilusiones, no tienes idea de cuantas veces me ha rechazado.  
Hank se rio de esto- Bueno, lo que pasa es que para ganarte a una buena mujer, debes ser digno de su grandeza.

Tony lo miró unos segundos antes de comprender, Hank le sonrió y el más joven sonrió asintiendo, sintiéndose un niño nuevamente. Aprendiendo.

No volvió a ignorar a Hank y Hope después de eso.

**XVII**

Le puso Pepper a Virginia después de una cena improvisada que tuvieron en Barcelona, donde ella se rio de él y le habló de tú por primera vez. Se hicieron amigos después de eso, se acercaron aún más tras este detalle y le puso Pepper por as pecas sobre sus hombros, los que besó cuidadosamente esa noche.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien porque quisiera besarle, besar a Pepper en esa ocasión fue el cielo y el infierno, pero siempre la infinita gloría. Sobre todo porque no volvería a intimidar de esa manera con ella hasta la noche en que se convirtieron en una pareja oficial en 2010, tras diez años de trabajar juntos.

**XVIII**

-Okay, voy a decir algo vergonzoso.  
-Te escucho, Tony.  
-No te burles de mí, tía Peggy.  
Ella guardó silencio, luego sonrió- Trataré de no hacerlo.  
-Bien… -Cerró y abrió sus puños, estaba más que nervioso-. Voy a pedirle a Pepper que se case conmigo.  
-¡Felicidades!  
-Lo supiste todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Sabías que me enamoraría de ella, por eso me la mandaste, para que al fin me comportara.  
-Nah –Contestó-, pero me alegró de haberlo hecho.

**XIV**

Se casó en una ceremonia privada con familia y amigos, que en su caso era prácticamente lo mismo. Sus suegros lo abrazaron y Rhodes lo felicito unas cien veces, Peggy Carter estaba ahí, sonriente. Hope también, corrió a abrazarlo y felicitarlos una vez que estuvieron en la fiesta. Y Peggy obligó a Hank a bailar con ella, ver al par de ancianos juntos le hizo sonreír.

En algún lugar de su sonrisa, él sabe que ella le ama y todo lo que él debe hacer es pensar en ella, algo en la forma en que se enseña, lo obliga a no querer dejarla ahora y nunca, ella sabe que él cree en el cómo van a bien lograr ese matrimonio. Sabía que su amor crecería, aunque él no sabía ni cómo. Ella estaba segura, él estaba seguro. Y cuando la besó como a su esposa por primera vez, todo fue claro y el pálpito de su corazón acalla los aplausos de los espectadores. Y cuando se separan, todo es nuevo y familiar, le sonríe cuando ella lo hace, vuelve a besarla y mira de frente con una sonrisa.

**XX**

Un 19 de abril de 2020, buscó y llamó a todas y cada una de las mujeres que usó, mintió y maltrató en su vida. Al menos las que pudo localizar con ayuda de JARVIS. Lo hizo a modo de terminar de purgar sus penas, el mismo día que Hope le informó de su pronta boda, el mismo día que Peter Parker le habló para gritar emocionado que Mary Jane había aceptado irse a vivir con él, el mismo día que vio por primera vez el ultrasonido de su primera hija, el mismo día que le dijo al pequeño Howard Jr. que usar la palabra “niña” como insulto es sexista y él no debe ser un hombre sexista.

Tony Stark no le pegó nunca a una mujer y tampoco irrespetó una después de su boda en 2014.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
